disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Moeder van Timon
"Everything the light touches....belongs to someone else." -Ma leert Timon over "de kringloop van het leven". Timon's moeder, ook bekend als "Ma" en '"Mama"'is een minder belangrijk personage in de tv-serie Timon en Pumbaa en een belangrijk personage in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) Achtergrond In De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata is Ma en zorgzame moeder die woont in een kolonie van stokstaartje, samen met oom Max en haar zoon Timon. Haar man is nooit genoemd en is alleen te zien in een verwijderde scène van De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata. In de hele film laat men vermoeden dat Timon zijn vader is overleden. De moeder van Timon begrijpt de strijd die Timon voert om zijn plaats te vinden in de kolonie en tracht haar zoon te helpen op alle mogelijke manieren. De rest van de kolonie mag Timon niet echt graag. Ma staat bijna altijd achter de beslissingen van haar zoon. Er is voor de rest weinig bekend over haar sinds haar laatste verschijning in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata en de media. Persoonlijkheid Ma is een ondersteunende en toegewijde moeder ze-is-dicht-bij-aarde over wat belangrijk is. Ze zal altijd inspanningen en tijd opofferen om andere gelukkig te maken. Ze is het enig stokstaartje dat Timon blijft ondersteunen nadat hij weer is problemen heeft veroorzaakt. Doorheen de film hoopt ze dat Timon zich op een dag aanpast aan de kolonie en gelukkig wordt. Ma laat Timon met tegenzin vertrekken, in de hoop dat hij een beter thuis vindt. Ma is gehecht aan Timon en kan nauwelijks afscheid nemen van hem wanneer Timon vertrekt. Andere eigenschappen waarover ze beschikt zijn: moed, toewijding, bereid zijn om te helpen en vergeving. Ze is soms nogal brutaal en ze toont wilskracht keer op keer. Gedurende de film zorgt ze ervoor dat Timon netjes blijft. Verschijningen Timon en Pumbaa de tv-serie *Ze verschijnt in 2 afl. van de serie *In deze 2 afl. werd ze ingesproken door 2 verschillende stem actrices *Timon en Pumbaa beleven vele avonturen in de jungles van Afrika *Ma is ouder in de serie dan ze was in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata ''De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata In deze film is Ma jonger dan ze was in Timon en Pumbaa'' de tv-serie. Ze heeft een lichtere vacht en is nog altijd een beetje mollig met oranje haar. Aan het begin van de film zien we dat ze Timon aan het zoeken is. Ze vraagt dan aan oom Max waar Timon is. Oom Max strikt op uit zijn eigen gedachten en zegt tegen Timons moeder dat hij niet weet waar haar zoon is en dat er ook geen teken zijn van Timon zijn graafwerk. Enkele seconden later stort een tunnel in en de hele kolonie weet, dat Timon achter het incident zit. Vervolgens wordt Timon beschuldigt voor het laten instorten van de tunnels. Ma uit dan zachtjes haar teleurstelling. Vervolgens springt Ma op en neemt haar zoon mee naar buiten. Zodat ze met Timon kan praten. Wanneer Ma een Timon alleen zijn probeert Timon zich te verdedigen, maar zijn moeder verteld hem, dat het zo niet langer kan. Ze herinnerd hem aan de andere ongelukjes die allemaal zijn gebeurd. Ma verteld dat de kolonie moet samenwerken om te overleven. Timon is niet overtuigd, en zegt dat hun leven enkel bestaat uit graven en verbergen. Timon vraagt wat er verkeerd is, aan het vinden van een beter thuis. Vervolgens duwt Ma het gras opzij en toont de wereld buiten hun kolonie. Ze vraagt Timon om over het gras te kijken. Vervolgens wordt het mooie moment verstoord, wanneer Ma, Timon verteld dat "alles wat het licht raakt....toehoort aan iemand anders!" Timon zegt dan, dat hij dacht dat Ma iets bedoelde in de andere richting, waarop Ma zegt "Wat kan ik zeggen? Het is het ontwerp van de natuur". Dan verschijnt oom Max uit het gras en verteld Timon "Dat ze bang zijn om opgegeten te worden door iemand anders". Ma is sarcastisch en dankt oom Max voor zijn hulp. Max reageert hierop door te zeggen dat hij zeker een grote hulp is. Oom Max blijft terug komen op het punt totdat Ma nadrukkelijk vraagt om te gaan. Oom Max vertrekt vervolgens. Timon geeft vervolgens commentaar op oom Max, door te zeggen dat hij wat gek is, maar Ma wijst er met tegenzin op dat oom Max gelijk heeft. Enkele minuten later roept oom Max dat er een bewaker nodig is. Ma is snel en nomineert Timon als nieuwe wacht voor de kolonie. Oom Max protesteert hier tegen en Timon steunt hem openlijk. Maar Ma herinnert haar zoon dat hij enkel moet schreeuwen wanneer Timon hyena's ziet. Ze gebaard vervolgens naar de vorige wacht. Ze herinnert Timon eraan dat deze taak in open lucht is, precies wat hij wilt. Ma zegt dan tegen Timon als hij niet wilt bewaken dat hij terug tunnels moet gaan graven. Maar de hele kolonie roept, "Nee!" Ma is het ermee eens en zegt tegen Timon dat hij de basisprincipes van bewaken moet leren van oom Max. Nadat Timon faalt in zijn taak van bewaker, infiltreert een hyena trio in de kolonie. Tijdens de paniek die daarop volgt trekt Ma, Timon een gat in. Ze gaat dan opzoek naar de andere stokstaartjes en komt te weten, dat oom Max buiten de tunnels gevangen wordt gehouden. Oom Max weet te ontsnappen. Na zijn ontsnapping geeft de hele kolonie Timon de schuld. Timon tracht zich te verdedigen maar de hele kolonie negeert hem, behalve Ma. Ma komt uit de tunnels en gaat naast Timon zitten die verderop op een rots zit. Timon verteld Ma dat hij zich nooit zal kunnen aanpassen, aan het leven van de kolonie en dat niemand om hem geeft. Ma protesteert hier tegen maar Timon reageert hierop met te zeggen''"behalve jij Ma". Ma probeert dan na te denken over nog stokstaartjes die om Timon geven maar vindt niemand. Timon onderbreekt haar en zegt dat hij een eigen plekje moet zoeken. Ma zegt tegen Timon dat hij zijn plaats in de kolonie nog moet vinden. Vervolgens begint Ma, Timon zijn haar te kammen maar Timon zegt dat ze moet stoppen. Timon zegt dan dat zijn plaats ergens is ver weg van de kolonie. Ma tracht een laatste keer te protesteren, maar geeft nadien gehoor aan de wensen van Timon. Vervolgens trekt Ma Timon in strakke omhelzing, zo hard dat Timon nauwelijks kan ademen. Vervolgens laat Ma Timon los en Timon gaat zijn eigen weg. Tot slot wuift Timon, Ma vaarwel. Veel later zien we Ma terug nadat Timon zijn ''"droom huis" heeft gevonden en Pumbaa heeft ontmoet. Ma praat met Rafiki die haar verteld over Hakuna Matata en verteld haar dat het geen zorgen betekent. Rafiki verteld dan dat hij tegen Timon heeft gezegd dat hij "verder moet kijken dan wat hij ziet". Ma zegt dat zijn woorden een metafoor zijn. Ma is boos op Rafiki en vraagt waarom dat hij een metafoor bij Timon heeft gebruikt. Ma roept vervolgens oom Max en zegt dat hij Timon moet gaan redden. Oom Max staat niet achter het idee, maar Ma is vastbesloten om te gaan. Als ma op het punt staat te vertrekken zegt Rafiki nog tegen haar "Vergeet niet dat een reis van 1000 kilometer start met de eerste stap". Ma zegt dan "Dank je. "Hier is mijn eerste stap" en Ma springt regelrecht op de voet van Rafiki. Later zien we haar terug wanneer Simba de confrontatie met Scar aan gaat. Ma is te zien op Pride Rock ''samen met oom Max. Nadat Pumbaa de hyena's afschrikt, komt Ma uit een tunnel te voorschijn. Timon en oom Max zijn geschokt wanneer ze elkaar terugzien, maar Ma is dolblij om haar zoon terug te zien. Timon vraagt vervolgens aan haar wat ze hier doet, Ma antwoord dat ze op zoek was naar hem. Vervolgens geeft Ma, Timon een dikke knuffel. Nadat de omhelzing voorbij is stelt Timon, Pumbaa aan Ma voor. De groep ziet vervolgens Simba hangen aan de rand van ''Pride Rock Vervolgens zien we dat Simba opspringt nadat, hij te weten komt dat Scar, Mufasa heeft vermoord. Ma bied dan aan om te helpen en Timon stelt voor dat zij en oom Max een kuil graven. Terwijl ze bezig zijn met het graven van de tunnels zouden Timon en Pumbaa de hyena's uit de buurt van Simba houden. Vervolgens rijd Timon weg op Pumbaa. Nadat Timon en Pumbaa de hyena's in een grot hebben gelokt, schreeuwt Timon naar zijn moeder, zodat ze de aandacht hebben van haar. Maar de tunnel is onvolledig, en Timon en Pumbaa doen nog een poging om de hyena's bezig te houden, terwijl Ma en oom Max de tunnel proberen af te maken. Uiteindelijk is de tunnel klaar maar doordat een stok blijft steken, kan het plan niet verder worden uitgevoerd. Timon springt op zodat hij de klus kan afmaken, en Ma schreeuwt van angst wanneer Timon zich beweegt door de poten van Shenzi een van de hyena's. De hyena's verliezen snel hun interesse in Timon en beginnen Pumbaa en de rest van de stokstaartjes in te sluiten, die elkaar omhelzen. Timon slaagt erin om de stok die vast zit los te krijgen. Ma, oom Max en Pumbaa, zijn doodsbang wanneer de hyena's zich klaar maken voor de fatale sprong om hen te doden. De hyena's willen springen maar gelukkig breekt de grond open, zodat er een grootte scheur ontstaat, dankzij Timon zijn daden. De grond valt in en de hyena's komen terecht in een enorme krater en zorgt ervoor dat de hyena's worden weggevoerd door de enorme ingestorte tunnel. De hyena's schreeuwen totdat ze worden opgeslokt door de duisternis. Ma is overmand door emoties denkend dat Timon dood is, en ze schud oom Max compleet door elkaar. Ze pakt dan Pumbaa vast bij zijn neusgaten en zegt dat hij Timon moet gaan zoeken. Enkele seconden later verschijnt Timon uit de tunnel en zegt tegen zijn moeder dat ze moet kalmeren. In eerste instantie herkend Ma Timon, niet maar kort nadat ze hem herkend, neemt ze Timon in een dikke knuffel en noemt haar zoon een held. Ze strekt zich uit om Timon zijn haar te kammen, maar ze stopt in de beweging. Ze kijkt dan naar haar handen vanwege haar verlegenheid. Timon zegt vervolgens dat ze haar gemist ''heeft en staat vervolgens toe dat Ma zijn haar kamt. Nadat Scar en de hyena's zijn verslagen en Mufasa gewroken is ze aanwezig wanneer Simba ''De Koningsrots bestijgt als nieuwe koning van Het koningsland. Vervolgens zien we de leeuwinnen brullen en ze draait zich om naar Timon en zegt tegen haar zoon dat hij een lange weg, heeft afgelegd. Ze vraagt vervolgens aan Timon, dat hij gevonden heeft wat hij zocht. Timon geeft toe, dat hij een plaats heeft gevonden ver boven zijn wildste dromen, maar dat het niet thuis was. Vervolgens nodigt hij haar en zijn kolonie uit in de jungle dat Timon zijn droomhuis noemt. Ma is overdonderd door de schoonheid van de oase en verteld Timon dat jungle alles heeft. Tot slot zien we haar terug in het theater samen met Timon en Pumbaa en vraagt waarom ze de film hebben gekeken zonder haar. Timon verteld vervolgens dat de film is afgelopen. Vervolgens neemt ze de afstandsbeding af van haar zoon en begint de film terug te spoelen. Ze roept vervolgens oom Max door te zeggen dat ze film gaan kijken. Later zien we oom Max verschijnen met een zak popcorn. Vervolgens loopt het theater vol met andere Disney figuren en Timon geeft toe aan de wensen van zijn moeder. Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Timon's_Mother *lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Ma Trivia *In Ma haar eerste verschijning werd haar personage ingesproken door Estelle Harris, die het best bekend is voor het inspreken van Miss Potato in de Toy Story series. In De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata werd Ma ingesproken door Julie Kavner die het best gekend is van Marge Simsons uit The Simsons *In een verwijderde scène van de film had Ma een partner, de vader van Timon, maar dit werd uit de film gehaald. Er wordt verondersteld dat Timon zijn vader overleden is Universums ---- Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Stokstaartjes Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Geanimeerde personages